


Wanna Play Human?

by TalaSummers



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSummers/pseuds/TalaSummers
Summary: Penny wants to play, but the reader isn't too sure if she'll make it out alive.Got inspired after watching IT (2017) again last night <.< >.>





	1. Surprise!

I sat in my room exhausted from a long day at work. It was a crisp autumn day and only getting cooler as the night was progressing. I slipped off my shoes and proceeded to change into comfy sweatpants and a long-sleeved tee. I ran a hand through my (H/L) hair and slipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers and walked lazily out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. The house I rented was older, and I occasionally heard the faint creaking of the wooden floors beneath my feet. However, I heard a loud creak from the other end of the hallway near the stairs.  
I stopped in my tracks and stared at that part of the hallway for a moment. I shook my head and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I looked at the bathroom mirror and frowned at my tired appearance. I turned on the faucet and splashed cool water onto my face. As I stood up to dry my face, I saw a red balloon floating behind me. I let out a shocked gasp nearly falling over. My heart was going a mile a minute as my eyes fixated on the balloon. "What the hell??" I said aloud and slowly grabbed the cream-colored string that attached to it. *POP!* The balloon popped, and a red substance splattered onto my face. I let out a shriek and reached up and wiped my face. Blood? "Scared Y/N. Hee Hee!" "Who's there?!" I asked while grabbing the towel off the rack and wiping my face. "Oh, my lovely. You don't remember ol' Pennywise, eh?" The evil voice answered while seeming to fill the entire room. My eyes darted around desperately searching for the person or thing in my bathroom and I saw nothing. I contemplated running, but I didn't see anyone.  
I slowly walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway and quickly down the stairs. I looked back to see if I was being followed and ended up bumping into a hard chest. I was shoved hard onto the wooden floor and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a clown and looked to be dressed in a very old-fashioned way. He had large boots with red poms on the toes, and tufts of bright orange hair on his large bulbous shaped head. He stared down at me with an evil grin upon his face and drool dripping from his cherry red lips. "Hiya! Here I thought you would be happy to see me. It's been a very long time little one. Pennywise has missed you. Have you missed Pennywise?" He said while laughing manically. My mouth opened and closed out of fear and shock. My mind was racing, and I had no idea what to say. "Aw, cat got ya tongue sweetheart?" He said while mocking my fearful expression. I crawled backwards away from him and my back hit a wall. "You moved far away and forgot me? You were always my special human. You could say I cared for you. I didn't eat you like all the others." He stepped closer and I held my hands up to keep him away. He let out a giggle and pulled me to him. “How about we play a game to loosen things up? I might let ya win Y/N.” He looked into my eyes with his bright blue ones. Suddenly a memory came to mind.

~Flashback~  
Six-year-old me was sitting at the kitchen table nibbling away on graham crackers when I saw the red balloon at the window. I squealed happily and ran out of the back door. “Penny!” I yelled happily and saw him sitting near the garden. He opened his arms welcoming me into a tight embrace. “Where were you!? Its been days and days.” I said while snuggling into the hug. “I had things to do little one. I promised I would be back and here I am.” He replied with a smile that showed his adorable bunny teeth. “Can we play a game Penny? My mom went to Mrs. Palmer’s house and my dad is upstairs napping before work.” I said while looking up with puppy eyes. “Of course, little one. How about hide and seek?” “Yeah, let’s play that. I’ll hide first. Cover your eyes and count to ten, okay?” He giggled at me and nodded. 

~Back to Present~   
“Penny? Penny! I remember. I thought you were just an imaginary friend. I didn’t think you were real.” He let me go and I gripped the ruffles on his shirt. He gently ran his hands through the ends of my hair and smiled. “I’m as real as anyone. So, will you play with me?” He asked again while looking deep into my eyes. “Play what?” I asked still slightly afraid of him. “Hide and seek. You always liked that game, but this time it will be different.” “Different? How?” He let out a low chuckle. “When I find you. I will have you. All of you.” I felt my heart skip a beat. “Have me…how?” “Your warm body against mine. For pleasure and pain. So, I ask you again, do you want to play?” 

I stepped back a little and let out a shaky sigh. “Yes, let’s play.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hides and gets what is promised to her. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

“My sweet little one. We’re going to have so much fun. Yes, we will!” Pennywise said while picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder roughly. I let out a squeak of surprise and I felt him slap my bottom while giggling lowly. He ascended the steps and went into my bedroom and dropped me on the bed roughly. “Ahh, you could be a little gentler!” I said while propping up on my elbows. “What we are about to do is not going to be gentle my dear.” He said while poking the bottoms of my feet. I swatted his hands away. “Now, let’s make some things clear little one. You must do whatever I say and if you disobey you will be punished. Understand?” I pursed my lips at this. I had no idea what he had in mind and I was a little scared that this was all an elaborate trick and I would end up his meal. I nodded and he smiled, and his teeth were no longer the cute bunny teeth they were before. His teeth were now jagged and shark-like.

He slowly licked his lips and drool began to drip. “Hide and I will count to ten!” He said with a chuckle. He covered his eyes and I quickly left the room. I looked around for a place to hide that wouldn’t be so obvious. I slowly walked to the guestroom and hid in the walk-in closet. I pulled a blanket from the shelf and covered myself in it. I heard giggling down the hall “Little one? Oh, where can my little one be?” I heard doors opening and closing. I couldn’t help but smile a little at his overly dramatic sing-song voice. Suddenly it got quiet. Did he leave? The closet door swung open and I let out a surprised scream. “Found you.” He said while pulling me out of the closet. He spun me around and I felt his hot moist breath on the back of my neck. “Mmm, tasty fear. I’m starving for you little one. Absolutely famished.” He pulled me to him, and he buried his face into the nape of my neck and nipped the delicate skin there. I couldn’t help but let out something between a moan and a sigh. He smelled like cotton candy, peppermint, and something else I couldn’t quite identify. 

His gloved hands roamed my body and played with the edge of my tee before slipping under and cupping my breasts. I relaxed in his touch and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me. He slowly ran his tongue along my collarbone and between my breasts while panting against my skin. “P-Penny please.” I heard a ripping sounds of my tee and pants being torn from my body. I felt the cool air hit my now naked body. I was picked up and tossed onto the bed and felt the heaviness of Penny on top of me. I looked into his blue eyes and saw that they were now turning a molten orange. He placed his lips against my own and he kissed me sloppily. He sucked my bottom lip and his sharp teeth cut into it slightly and I felt my blood sliding down onto my neck and chest. He licked it up and let out an aroused groan. “You taste so good little one.” He said while licking my wound and gently sucking on my lip once more. I could feel his hardness pressing against my mound and I began to grind slowly. I let out a moan and then a choked gasp as his gloved hand wrapped around my neck. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you into this mattress. I’m going to destroy this pretty little cunt and you will only desire me from now on. You will belong to me!” He said in a deep almost demonic voice. 

He pulled out his hard cock and stroked it while letting out a groan. He reached for my legs and parted them roughly. Claws ripped through his gloves and he raked them along my inner thighs while growling. I felt myself growing more wet at the pain and ran my hands through his hair. He licked the blood from my thighs and moved to my dripping cunt. He inhaled my scent and ran the tip of his tongue up my slit and over my clit. I watched while propped up on my elbows and moaned at the tingling pleasure from his ministrations. “Oh Penny. Keep going please. Please!” He giggled and licked faster and sucked my clit hard. I felt a knot forming in my abdomen and my breathing quickened. Suddenly he stopped and I looked down at him while letting out a whine. “Patience. You’ll come for me, but with my cock deep inside your cunt.” He hovered above me and I felt him slide his hard cock up and down my cunt and thrust inside. I let out a deep sigh and he started thrusting in and out without allowing me to adjust to his large size. He reached up and tweaked my nipples that were now hard and sensitive, and I screamed his name. “Yes! Yes! Scream for me my little one! Your cunt is squeezing me. Are you going to come for me? How does my cock feel in your tight tasty cunt?!” He yelled while pounding into me. “Yes! I’m going to come for you. Your cock is all I will ever want! Only you Pennywise. Only you!” He let out a groan at my words and pounded into me so hard that it began to hurt. The pain didn’t matter as I felt blinding pleasure with it.

“Come for me! Come for me now!” He yelled and that was all I needed to topple over the edge. I felt as though I had left my body. The pleasure rippled all over my body as my cunt squeezed his cock for all that it was worth. This made him spill his seed deep into my womb and It seemed to never end. I had never felt such pleasure. He started thrusting again and I realized he was still hard. “Gonna breed my little one. Fill her up to the brim!” He said through snarls and giggles. I panicked a little but the spots he was reaching inside me made me see stars and tingle all over. He pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach and bit into my shoulder while sliding back into my abused cunt. “AHHH!” I yelled while burying my face into the pillow below. He thrust deep into my cunt and slapped my ass hard. “Yes, my little one. You will float! You will fucking float!” He said in a deep evil voice. He pounded deep into me and suddenly I felt him come into my stretched abused cunt. I let out a scream as I came on his throbbing cock with tears streaming down my face. His cock soon softened, and I felt his tongue swipe over the bite mark on my shoulder. I winced a bit from the stinging pain and he placed a gentle kiss on my neck. He stood and I rolled onto my back and saw him sitting on the edge of my bed panting slightly. “Penny…that was.” I started and he laughed a little. “Yes, it was my dear. Rest now and I will be back soon.” He kissed my forehead and with a POP! He was gone and I was alone once more. I picked up my cell and saw that it was nearly 3 in the morning. I put my phone back on the nightstand and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried my best ha ha. 
> 
> If you have any requests don't hesitate to ask! :D 
> 
> -Tala Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Smut next chapter ;) -sips soda-
> 
> \- Tala Summers


End file.
